Ice Prince
by theConfusedConfusion
Summary: Sasuke is a top student, Naruto is a delinquent. They are attending the same school, but their worlds cannot be more different. When love unexpected enters the scene, will it be strong enough to cross this gap? sasunaru AU
1. Prologue

PROLUGUE

-ooo-

Naruto woke up with the annoying sound of the alarm clock filling his sub consciousness with melody that reminded him the early hour and made him want to puke. The sound was making his head feel like it's filed with explosives that are going to detonate any moment; he desperately tried to escape the beeping by burying his head in a pillow and covering his ears with it. Not that it helped much. When he finally gained enough control over his limbs (which sort of refused to listen to him, his whole body protesting against being awaken so early) he managed to raise his hand and hit the hell-invented thing, stopping the unbearable noise at least.

_6:03, _thedigital numbers on the display announced when Naruto finally made himself to sit up and open his eyes, winking few times and yawning loudly. He stopped immediately; the sharp pain caused by the sound was too intensive. It took him another few minutes, but in the end he was able to walk to the kitchen, searching drawers for some aspirin. On his way back to bedroom he tripped over sleeping Kiba, spilling a bit of the water from the glass he was planning to use for swallowing his pills.

"…the hell dude" the boy lying on the kitchen floor murmured, sitting up. He immediately regretted his decision as the too fast move and his head pulsed with pain bringing memories on the last night.

"Huuuurts…" he complained, covering his face with hands.

"Keep _quiet_." The blond growled as another wave of pain took control over his head. Than he, avoiding any faster movements pointed toward a kitchen desk where still the opened pack of aspirin stood. The whimpering brunet glared at the distance parting him from the salvation in shape of small white pills and then raised his puppy eyes to Naruto. Unfortunately for him, the blonde has better things to do, like, for example get rid of his own hangover and headed into the bathroom, leaving Kiba to his own destiny. After all, he has already found and opened the box which was a far more activity than he was up to.

The shower was running and drops of water were flowing down his back pleasantly and making him feel much better. Naruto smiled and set his face to the stream of cold water letting it to carry away his headache. After a while he began to get cold so he switched the tap to warmer water. His memories of last night were slowly coming back and the head ache was fading away, he heard Kiba rustling in the kitchen, probably looking for a glass. How did it happen he stayed anyway? Naruto was pretty sure he left along with Ino and Shikamaru… But again, they were terribly drunk, all of them, so Naruto wasn't really sure whether he just doesn't remember it or Kiba fainted before he left his house or whatever.

What he was sure about was that he hated school. First day of school especially. Which is why he and few of his friends decided to celebrate (more like, drown their annoyance in alcohol) the very last day of holiday….that sure seemed like a good idea yesterday, but right now (as every time Naruto woke up with hangover) he cursed himself, and most of all he cursed Kiba who came with the idea in the first place. Although the fact that Kiba had drank like, wine with vodka, rum and some sort of super-expansive whiskey that Konan brought on top of it gave him enough satisfaction. Frankly, Naruto wondered how the guy is able to even move.

Sighing, he turned out the water and slowly got dressed, stepping out of the bathroom. Kiba was sitting on the chair in the kitchen drinking water from the glass Naruto left there, always paying extra attention to put it down carefully to not produce unnecessary sound.

"You got some garlic?"

Naruto looked at him blankly. "Where would I get garlic?" Naruto frowned at Kiba's way to cure hangover. "Next time say _before_ you decide to stay there for night."

Kiba just made a suffering face.

"Ya' know," Naruto said almost gleefully "we're leaving for school in like five minutes"

Kiba gave him glare that could be easily interpreted as "I'm not going anywhere any time soon, the less to fucking school", but also could have meant simple "fuck off".

Naruto, whose head was (thanks to 20-minutes long shower and three tablets of aspirin) in a state when he could actually speak without closing his eyes suffering, replied stiffly "I was actually thinking about skipping but it's not like we can afford it. Not the first day."

Kiba glared some more, processing Naruto's words. "…shit. Tsunade will kill us if we're only _late_."

"…Yeah." Naruto decided that his friend was forgiven. After all, he will suffer enough when the principal will shout to them, which was likely to happen according to the fact they already _were_ two minutes late. And his aspirin worked. "Just hope you'll survive it, bro."

They rushed outside Naruto's flat, the blonde slamming the door in hurry (which brought another wave of headache for him and some more groaning from Kiba). And because the lady luck was obviously angry with them today, they ran directly into Naruto's neighbour, that old witch Chiyo. She didn't hesitate a moment and grabbed the poor boy, shaking him heartlessly.

"Young man, do you possess _any _manners at all?!" Her voice was high pitched with a hint of senile lisping which, however, didn't make it any more bearable.

"I was three times at your apartment yesterday! _Three times!" _The last words were shouted directly into blonde's ear. Kiba tried to slowly disappear from the reach of annoying yelling. Chiyo was nearly eighty years old and very fast for her age. She grabbed the other teenager's wrist with strength you certainly wouldn't expect from someone whose face looks like hundred year old plum.

"You the slammed door in my face! Where is the respect to the older people?! What did your parents do instead of raising you?! You are just layabouts and scoundrels who need to know their place! One more time," she turned to Naruto menacingly "one more time, young man, and I _will_ call the police!"

Kiba and Naruto, who were concerned just about keeping their heads from exploding and were doing their best to escape the iron grip, used the little time of silence the old woman needed to inhale and launched a counterattack. Kiba used all his experiences from fights with older sister, finally setting his hand free and making sure there is no fracture. Naruto did the same, only he didn't even bother with checking his wrist. He had experiences with Chiyo's strength – it's going to leave a bruise which would fade away in a week or two, accordingly to how much pissed the old witch was. Both boys were already on their way down the stairs when another wave of yelled insults came.

"Old hag." Murmured Naruto as they were running across the street and sprinting to catch the bus.

-ooo-

Naruto and Kiba, though devastated and swearing, made it to school on time, which can be easily perceived as miracle considering the Chiyo -incident and their current state. It has to be noted that angry Tsunade was hell of a motivation.

"I'm gonna die." Naruto causally announced to whoever was willing to listen when he stormed into his class, about five seconds before it began. He took his place at the very back of the classroom as usually and looked around. In a first row he saw Hinata, doing her best not to fall asleep. She was another from the people that spent last night at Naruto's apartment. And even though she as an abstinent didn't drank anything, the lack of sleep was obvious on her face. She really wasn't the type for partying Naruto thought when greeting her quietly so the teacher didn't realize. She smiled a bit in return.

He and Hinata were the only ones from their group that took history classes so after the lesson was over (Naruto slept most of the time) they went down to the hall together to meet the others.

"Hey, Hinata," Naruto started cautiously "is there any chance you would remind me what happened yesterday with Kiba?"

Hinata shot him a glare that clearly said what she thought about drinking but didn't make any comment on that topic.

Instead, she sighed almost inaudibly and began to refresh the gaps in Naruto's memory. "We watched movie. Talked. Got drunk. Well, you all at least. Sang karaoke. Chiyo came first time, Kiba offered her vodka, she started to shout, he slammed the door and raised the volume. Deidara threw some explosives down from the balcony. Chiyo came second time, Sakura mistaken her with Sasori,…"

"Wait, what?!" Naruto laughed. "Oh god she must've been sooooo high."

"…and you wished them good luck in their relationship." Hinata finished with blank face.

"…I did?" Naruto watched Hinata. "Eh," his laugh slowly disappeared.

"Konan and Pein left. Well, tried to. They mistook the doors to the bathroom fi-first." Hinata's speech was monotonous and fluent, but she stuttered here. As much as she learned to control herself and gained at least some confidence, she was still shy.

"I-I had had to show them the way." Naruto watched in amazement how Hinata _hadn't_ blushed. Since she left her family house and started to live in a small flat with only her cousin closer to the school, she really changed. She seemed more happy and confident, the fact that she actually showed there last night just proved it. The blue eyed man smiled for himself.

"You played strip poker. Shikamaru won, needless to say. As a price he confiscated Ino's top. You sang karaoke once more. Chiyo came third time but no one really opened the door. I tried to calm her down you tied me to your bed and forbade me to "talk to that old witch for my own safety"."

Here Naruto had enough grace to blush. He remembered _that_.

"Sakura resurrected me under the condition I drive her home – she was sobering apparently. I took Deidara too; he fell asleep on the balcony. When we left, Ino was learning Kiba dance and you with Shikamaru were trying to build a pillow-fort. No idea what happened after."

Hinata managed to illuminate him a brief run of the last evening before they got to the hall. "But, you know, it was fun." The brunette smiled lightly and then raised her hand to wave Shikamaru and Kiba who were coming from opposite direction.

"Hey guys!" Naruto smiled, greeting more Shikamaru than Kiba since the other man looked quite in his own world.

"Hey," Shikamaru said, bored as ever. He looked much better than Kiba, even though his hangover was evident.

"I thought Kiba left with us yesterday but honestly I don't remember very well."

"I thought the same until I tripped over his dead body in my kitchen." Naruto smiled, "Neither I or him were in state to remember. Maybe he just passed out."

Shikamaru nodded. "You hear, dog boy?"

Kiba looked at him distracted. "I've already told you I've no idea. I woke up as this idiot," he shot a glare in Naruto's direction, "kicked me - which is the first thing I remember after Konan singing 'Sweet dreams'."

"Hello, Ino-san, Sakura-san." Hinata's gentle voice interrupted their argument.

The two girls came to joined their group, Sakura looking little bit dazed and Ino immediately jumping over Kiba, grasping his shirt.

"I swear I would yell at you right now if my head didn't hurt that much!" she yelled anyway, just in a bit lower voice than usually.

"You stupid dog, what was it for idiotic idea to get drunk right before the school starts?! And more importantly_, where is my fucking top?! _I drove _all the way _home yesterday _in my bra_!"

Kiba looked slightly surprised, but his current problem has shape of Ino's angry voice yelling right into his ear and not that cursed piece of clothes. What was she talking about anyway?

His salvation came in form of Hinata, timidly interrupting her blonde friend "Um Ino-san that was in fact Shikama-"

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Ino turned to the bored brunette ponytail who, however, looked more scared right now. "You,-"

"Hey guys, how you doin'?" Konan's bright voice doesn't quite fit in the just-please-keep-quiet-and-leave-me-alone mood of this early school day. "Have hangover, yeah? Pein is bitching the whole morning" she laughed at that and dragged resigned Pein after her.

They stared at her passively. Not just that Konan had the far highest alcohol tolerance among all people Naruto knew, she was also well-known for the fact that it didn't left any aftermath. Pein was smiling forcibly, trying to quit his girlfriend's cheerful voice vainly.

"Oh it was fun last night wasn't it?! We should make it a tradition!"

Her answer was six horrified looks and one disapproving (that was Hinata).

Konan didn't let that stop her cheerful monolog. "Oh, yeah, and it seems like Deidara is skipping today. He has hangover probably but it gotta be reaaaaly bad that he risks angry Tsunade."

As the words left Konan's mouth the principal appeared inevitably heading in their direction. Naruto and his friends stared in awe. Well, not all of them, since Hinata didn't have any reason to fear other than she hang up with them and Sakura was actually at very good terms with Tsunade (and their relationship was the only thing that was saving their lives daily and prevented them from being kicked out of school).

On the face of blonde-haired woman appeared a cruel smile. "Oh, good morning, what a coincidence meeting _you_ in the hall."

Sakura stepped forward, smiling at her favourite teacher and principal of the Konoha-high at the same time. "Tsunade-sama, good morning! How was your holiday?"

"…yeah, _so_ surprising when we're actually students here."

"I bet she was trying to find us from the morning just to yell at us."

"More like she hoped she _wouldn't_ find us and can give us a detention for skipping school later."

Sakura's death glare silenced the whispered discussion behind her.

"It was a nice time, thank you. I see Deidara haven't honoured us with his presence today?"

"Yeah," Sakura smiled nervously, internally swearing revenge to her blonde friend for putting her in such a situation, "I am afraid he is feeling sick today."

"How surprising." Tsunade smirked. "Well, it's nice to see you all in such a good shape on beginning of a new school year."

She passed their group, smiling slightly. "Oh and Naruto," she turned around and the blonde froze "would you mind stopping by at my office later?"

Her answer was horrified look of blue eyes and eight pitiful glares in Naruto's direction.

-ooo-

When the blonde arrived at principal's office, it was already past five o'clock. The hallway was cold and empty, like he was the only living soul in this part of school. He longingly looked out of the window, on the campus pulsing in life in the afternoon sun of late summer. His mood was decreasing with every step he made towards the doors.

"Okay, let's get this one done." He murmured for himself and prepared to rush inside the office (not that he ever bothered himself with knocking, it was just old Tsunade after all) but the quiet voices from behind the door stopped him. He couldn't recognize the words but there were definitely two or more people talking. _Weird_, he thought_, she's meeting someone that late?_

But he just shrugged; she was a principal of a huge school with nearly three thousand students so it shouldn't be surprising he wasn't the only one she has some business with. He seated himself on one of the chairs which stood in front of the office and waited_. _

_Buisness heh?_ He was wandering why Tsunade called him here today. As much as he would never admit it, he was a little bit nervous. He didn't actually _do_ anything lately, right? Not like he has had a chance since it was holiday the last two months (well, theoretically of course he could have, but what sort of crazy idiot would come near to school during _holiday_?). This was something different when Tsunade came yelling because of some prank or broken window or skipping school. Naruto was used to troubles but he was also used that he knew what he had done. And today, he was summoned to the principal early morning, in front of everyone (because everyone knew what it means when Tsunade "needs to talk to you", he was immediately overwhelmed with questions how the hell he managed to piss her off before the school even started - Naruto was the most confused of all of them) and he can't even remember doing anything that could possibly made Tsunade to waste her precious time by yelling at him and giving him detention – because every visit at principal's, no exceptions, every single visit ended up like that.

Gaaaah that was annoying… Could Chiyo came and complained? But why would she complain in school it makes no sence… He played with the pendant around his neck absently. Thinking about it wasn't going to solve anything, Naruto decide. He did nothing and the unavoidable punishment was, well, unavoidable, no matter what he will say. Once Tsunade was angry, not the brightest excuse could stop her - that was one of the first things Naruto learned after coming to the Konoha high. Plus his hangover was already gone leaving him with just a slight feel of thirst, which is definitely going to make the shouting more bearable.

Life wasn't that bad after all. He slowly immersed in pleasant thoughts about spending this evening, he could get a bowl of ramen and have a little chat with Ichiraku, and maybe he would even eat a double portion… Yes, world wasn't bad at all.

The door of the office suddenly opened and ripped Naruto from his dreaming. He stood up, ready to face Tsunade, whatever was it for. A tall, black-haired guy was exiting the office, Tsunade greeting him shortly.

"See you around Uchiha."

The student didn't bother himself with an answer, just nodded curtly, turning around to leave, pushing the door slightly more open when he saw Naruto. The blonde raised his head to thank him. The onyx eyes pierced the sky blue, their glares locking and for the slightest bit of moment the world stopped.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

-ooo-

Sasuke was tired and therefore he was in a bad mood. Staying in Tsunade's office so long after school ended on the very first day wasn't exactly something that would fix his annoyance. He was a top student with perfect scores and attention in classes, representing school in basketball (the team was on "top 5" in Japan) and somehow he was staying after school to have a talk with the principal like some of those idiots who were running screaming the corridors and breaking things. He would have frowned at the irony if he wasn't embodied marble statue.

"I just wanted to give you the award from chemic competition you won by the end of the last year,"

Sasuke nodded accepting the certificate and the trophy. Did she really keep him here just because of that? Like he didn't have better things to do. He sighed (internally of course, his face didn't show the slightest hints of emotions; he was an Uchiha after all) and waited for permission to leave.

"And to discuss your scholarship for this year." Tsunade putted out a few documents which were completely blank. Well at least she found them which could have been considered a miracle in the office that looked like a tornado stopped by. Thinking about it, if it did it would have probably brought more order into this anarchy.

"I will just fill it now," Tsunade's disgust towards paperwork was known for being even bigger than her chest. Sasuke watched the woman wasting more of his time. She could have of course finish it before he showed up – she didn't have anything better to do anyway as proved the half empty bottle of sake she hid behind some pile of papers when he came.

"You can of course refuse," she continued, and the annoyance in her voice was masked that well that it took a while to discover it when to Sasuke, "and leave it for another clever student attending this school." She indirectly pointed out the wealth of Uchiha clan. She was right, not that he needed the scholarship. It was simply thing of personal matter for Sasuke, proving himself that he wasn't depending on his father's money. And of course none of those kids deserved it.

"No, I will take it." He said in a blank voice.

Tsunade nodded and handed him the papers. He signed two of them, taking the third for his father. He wasn't eighteen yet and he needed his father's sign for literally everything. No need to mention how it annoyed Sasuke.

"Oh and Kakashi -sensei wanted to talk to you about tutoring some of his weaker students in math."

"Of course."

Tsunade was watching him packing his stuff. She did break the cold silence in the room only when the boy took his leave.

"See you around Uchiha" she greeted as he opened the door. "… cold brat" she muttered so he wouldn't hear her.

Sasuke nodded his head as already half turned back on the principal. On a chair in front of the office was sitting a blonde guy in impossibly orange sweater and jumped up when Sasuke opened the door. _This one is certainly not going for a scholarship,_ he thought spitefully. He smirked a bit as he pushed the door more open for him, meeting his eyes. Sasuke would have sworn the world stopped for the slightest second at the very moment, just almost unnoticeable lag in the run of world, skipping one single heartbeat. But it _happened._

Then the eye-contact was suddenly over, the blonde rushed inside the office and Sasuke walked along the hall and even though he's resisted the temptation to turn after him he still saw the bright blue eyes for some reason. He blinked a few time to get rid of the picture and almost laughed when the shout came from the principals. How the hell did that dobe managed to get into trouble the very first day of school Sasuke didn't understand. Not that it was any of his business anyway.

He walked slowly through the halls, making long steps and his slim figure was heading towards Kakashi's office indifferent to his surroundings. Some of those few students still present in the building greeted him but their voices didn't have bigger effect than fly hitting the window. As much as he wanted to go home, he would better to get rid of this business. Not to mention that if he actually agreed on meeting time with the silver haired teacher, he would end up waiting hours for him – which was something Sasuke will gladly avoid.

"Hey Sasuke," a familiar voice greeted.

He chose not to ignore this one. But it didn't mean he would turn around because of it. "Hey Sasori."

"I forgot my keys by you yesterday."

"You forgot your whole bag," Sasuke grimaced, "after throwing it at me to "hold it for a moment" and leaving with that chick."

"That's what I mean."

"It's not like I'm obliged to take care about your stuff."

"You didn't leave my bag with all my things in a _bar_, did you?" Sasori knew Sasuke well enough to actually believe it.

"Well _you_ did leave your bag with all of your stuff in a bar."

"No," Sasori protested, "I left it there with you." He sounded a little insecure though.

Sasuke decided that he had torture his friend enough for today. "Hn. Stop by later, I've got some more stuff to take care about in here."

The red-head didn't bother to thank him. "You know, I hope you really have the stuff, the chic wasn't worth it anyway."

Sasuke shook his head, not really interested in who is his friend sleeping with as long as he didn't bother him with it. "Gotta go, see you later."

Sasori's face remained blank as he nodded. Sometimes Sasuke wondered how the two of them could be friends – they were both as far from talkative as from being nice. That means _a lot_. And neither one of them showed interest in other human beings. Well maybe that was the reason why they got along so well. When they didn't talk, they couldn't possibly piss each other much right?

-ooo-

Sasori was pissed. Really, _really_ pissed_. _Sasuke was certainly an ice cold bastard without the smallest amount of care, nobody could doubt this. But Sasori _hated_ waiting.And thefucker knew it. So he left him in damn _school_, without keys to his apartment _waiting_ for him. He is going to pay for this. Pay with blood. Sasori was sure.

But for now he needed a place to stay until the idiot volunteers to give him his stuff back. And because he knew Sasuke, that would take as long as possible. He was annoyed, so it maybe wasn't the very best idea to go to see his grandmother's but he owed her a visit anyway since he hasn't shown up for ages. And he could actually use the time like that so it wouldn't be waiting.

He didn't like her much but she was the only of his relatives still alive so they kept a slack relationship with each other. This meant Sasori stopped by four or five times a year told her about school and his puppets she bitched about her neighbour they drank some coffee, ate some cake or dinner and that was it.

He slowly headed to the bus stop searching for his phone to call his grandmother.

"Sasori?"

"Yes. May I stop by this evening?"

"Yes. At seven?"

"See you later then."

"Goodbye."

He squeezed the red button, putting the phone in his pocket and with no haste getting on the bus. He had enough time - it was ten pas six now. The journey took between 30 and 40 minutes according to how fast he walked.

It was exactly ten minutes to seven when he arrived at his Chiyo's place. It was a simple apartment building with four or five separate flats. He lived here for first seventeen years of his life until he moved in with Zetsu. He was a strange guy but Sasori didn't particularly care – there were enough people who were calling _him_ weird as well. And getting an apartment near to school, shaking off his grandmother and that all for minimal amount of money was definitely worth sharing a flat. Zetsu was always off anyway.

He went upstairs to the second floor and there was, just sitting on the ground, a person. Sasori thought it was a girl at first, confused by long blonde hair but when he heard his voice he corrected himself.

"Hey," the blonde say.

Definitely a bloke. He was sitting in front of the only other flat at this floor, leaning his back against the wall looking up from his phone he was writing something on, half empty bottle of water standing next to him. Was it the blonde kid that kept exasperating his grandmother? He certainly looked like the kind of guy she would hate: bored arrogant expression, smirk and rebellion in his blue eyes (rather his eye because the other was covered by the long hair falling in his face), laxly clothed looking like he spent last night drinking and was skipping school right now. Part of Sasori smirked gleefully at the image of his grandmother dealing with the delinquent.

"You living there, un?"

…Okay so maybe he wasn't her new neighbour. He would have known his neighbours by now, right?

"No."

The sitting man stared at him confused. It wasn't very surprising considering the fact that Sasori was standing in front of Chios door like a statue and not putting any effort in doing something else. It was perfectly reasonable for Sasori, because he was nine minutes early and as much as he hated being late he nine minutes was bit too early. But the redhead admitted that it could be a little bit confusing for the boy sitting on the floor. Not that he intended to explain his self to this kid.

"…You gonna just stay there in front of the door, un?"

"At least I'm not _sitting_ brat."

"…point" The blonde muttered. He didn't stand up though. "Yeah, I would be nervous too if I had to see that old hag. She will probably yell at you before she even opens the door, un."

Sasori didn't bother with answer.

"You're some sort of delivery boy or something?"

Sasori sighed. The kid wasn't going to shut up.

"This old hag happens to be my grandmother." Sasori smirked at the expression that appeared on the blondes face, mixture of guilt, embarrassment and amusement.

"I'm sorry?"

"No. She really is an old hag."

The blonde grinned at that, suddenly standing up.

"It's gotta be true when her own relative says it, un! You should have seen how she shouted at me yesterday."

Did he live here after all? "So you're the annoying new neighbour?"

Sasori couldn't say why he was interested in it but something about that smile made him to continue the conversation.

"Oh you mean Naruto, un? No, but he should come any moment now. I've just forgotten something at his place yesterday so I figured I would wait for him."

"Hn," Sasori said. That was it; the kid wasn't that interesting he would ask him two questions.

They were quiet for a moment, Sasori standing in front of Chiyo's door and the kid next to him, leaning against the wall. Suddenly the blonde chuckled.

"You know you should pull yourself together and face her like a man."

"However incomprehensible it could seem to you I'm not _scared _of my own grandmother."

"And yet you're standing in front of the door and don't have the guts to knock. Or maybe you're staying because of the pure joy of my company?" the kid chuckled.

"I do not need to explain myself to somebody who's skipping school." Sasori decided to ignore the company remark, partly because it was true. He had already waited long enough. But he did genuinely enjoy this small talk of theirs which was a highly uncommon thing for Sasori.

"That was mean, un. How can you be so sure I'm skipping, un?" The kid made a hurt face.

"Aren't you?"

"Well yeah, but it doesn't have to do anything with it!"

Sasori actually smiled at the grievance the statement was said with.

"You are a brat" Sasori uttered and knocked at his grandmother's door twice.

"No, wait, un! The witch will skin me alive if she sees me here!"

"Now who is scared?"

The blue-eyed man shot him a glare, grabbed his stuff and disappeared on the stairs.

"Nice to meet you, un."

Sasori didn't have time to say his goodbye as the door opened.

"Hello Chiyo-baa."

"Sasori. Punctual as ever."

-ooo-

"See you later, Sasuke-kun." the silver haired teacher smiled. "And thank you for your help."

"No problem."

Sasuke was finally heading towards the exit, walking slowly and thinking why he even accepted the tutoring. Sure he had some money from it but it wasn't that he needed it urgently. It was just something that fitted to the picture of genius and perfect student he presented.

When he left the building he was surprised by cool breeze slightly kissing his face and neck. It was hard to say whether it was late summer or early fall and Sasuke realized that the unknowingly tightened the jacket of his school uniform and began to walk faster.

Then things happened faster than he could recall. One moment he was heading out of the campus in bright afternoon light shining in his eyes, making him almost blind and the second his world crashed and he was laying on the ground and someone over him was saying something that Sasuke didn't really understand and offering him a hand to stand up.

When he ignored the offered help, the other person simple grabbed his wrist and pulled him to standing position.

"Yeah, sorry, sorry, my bad…"

Sasuke was about to say something about creepy idiots running around the school areal when he realized it is the blonde from earlier. He was grinning awkwardly, one hand rubbing his back and the second releasing his wrist.

"Oi, you're the guy who got detention before me!" Apparently the blonde kid remembered him as well.

"You know, not everyone is trouble-causing idiot who's knocking out random people."

"I said I was sorry, teme!" The silence lasted only half a second.

"Wait… You were at Tsunade-no-baachan office and didn't get detention?" puzzled expression appeared for a moment before the student began to laugh.

"Do you think I will believe you _this_?" the blonde's laugh slowly disappeared when he saw the Sasuke's face being completely serious.

"What would you be doing here so late anyway… I thought my head was going to explode! And the worse thing is I don't even know what I have done! It was like she missed yelling at me in the summer… But man I haven't seen you in the class. Not that there were many people either…" The boy stopped his monolog as he realized he should have met the raven boy in the detention class.

"Are you listening? I was not there."

The boy blinked twice in order to process the information. Sasuke, for the second time today realized the sky blue eyes looking so clear and innocent and sparkling and rebellious at the same time with no sign of cold distance that was own to Sasuke. They were filled with joy and cheeriness but he could see a shadow of pain as well, never completely leaving the background of the shining eyes. His face (Sasuke had to admit, as much as he was completely straight it was a rather pretty face)was show of emotions, one taking place quickly after another all of them exposed for world to read. The raven haired student wondered how the blonde could live with it.

"…getting a detention. Hey teme, you here? I'm talking to you idiot!"

"Why would you do this?" the question was simply the first thing that occurred on Sasuke's mind.

"Eh?" the blonde boy seemed sort of puzzled, the confusion washed all over his face like a wave. Reading in his face was as easy as reading an opened book.

"Why would you talk to me." Sasuke Uchiha explaining himself to some delinquent. Amazing. He just wanted to go home.

"Oh. Um. I don't know? It's just something that people do, right? Talking to each other. Why do _you_ talk to me otherwise?" Now Sasuke had to admit that the question caught him out of guard. Why _was _he talking to that kid? Definitely not because of those sky-blue eyes of his neither that amazing smile…No.

"Because you knocked me down _and_ assumed that I am as stupid as you to get detention on the very first day of school."

"Hey!" the blonde yelled "it's not like I'm stupid! I am definitely cleverer than you anyway! It's not my fault that Tsunade-no-baachan hates me!"

Sasuke didn't let the blonde's angry statement affect him in any way. "You are right, I will probably stop talking to you right now and continue in my way hoping I won't meet any more dobes running around and shouting on people they knocked down."

"I apologized to you! Asshole! And I've got a name so stop calling me dobe you teme!"

The other student evidently failed terribly at receiving the hidden "shut up" in Sasuke's words.

"Dobe." Okay, Sasuke admitted, maybe, just _maybe_ he enjoyed teasing the boy.

"It's Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto! Remember it when you will explain where you got the bruises!"

"…excuse me?" Sasuke really intended to continue, but the fist that suddenly appeared in his face made it sort of difficult. Why the hell he had to be so impulsive?

-ooo-

When Sasuke finally arrived home he was in a very bad mood. He experienced one more conversation with Tsunade and was forced to admit that the dobe was right – she really seemed to enjoy yelling at people. He got a detention. He, genius top-student, was shouted at, called names and given detention. What was worse, his left eye began to catch a violet shade.

It's all fault of the blonde idiot – what did he think anyway; begin a fight at school ground? Sasuke would gladly kick his ass anytime of course, but they could've gone outside. He wasn't used to the position of someone who was talked to like some trouble-maker. Being treated like an average student left a deep wound in his proud.

"I'm home," he announced when he opened the door.

"Welocme," his brother looked like he was having fun watching Sasuke's murderous glare, as always.

His father shot him a disapproving look and frowned at his dirty clothes and messy hair. However, he left that without comment. Sometimes (the older he was the more was he giving up) Sasuke wished he would actually get some emotions out of his father. Anger, praise, he didn't care, just _something_. And here he stood, his perfect son with his school uniform covered with mud, monocle and without explanation and his father didn't say a word.

He handed him the papers to his scholarship with a blank look, then took a piece of bread from kitchen and headed upstairs.

Beside the door to his room stood Itachi, causally leaning against the wall. Sometimes Sasuke wondered if his older brother was some kind of ninja that he could move so fat without nobody noticing. It was one of his features drove Sasuke crazy.

"Do you need something?" Sasuke frowned.

The taller man shrugged "Since when you seek fights, little brother?"

"That's none of your business, Itachi."

"Ah, you're fun to talk to, as usual." The raven haired Uchiha made a small pause. "We wouldn't want our little genius to start dealing with the bad kids, would we?"

Sasuke just stared at him and then entered his room, leaving Itachi where he was.

That was certainly Itachi _caring_ for him. As much as he would never admit it, it gave him sort of warm feeling to know. After the door was safely shut, he smiled for himself a little.

On the other side of the door, Itachi smiled as well. Sasuke seemed all right.

Later that evening taking a shower and giving Sasori his stuff back, Sasuke was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling and couldn't sleep.

He thought about that idiot from earlier. His grin, messy hair and clear eyes, the whisker-like scars on his face (_How did he came to them_?, Sasuke wondered). He was pretty, in his own way. And what's more, when they were fighting, Sasuke felt something that he didn't even know he was even capable feeling. The odd warmth in his chest…Enjoyment?...He wasn't able to define it but he did enjoy the time they spend together, even though the dobe was a loud annoying idiot and all they did was arguing.

If he was from the school, maybe he will meet him around…He wondered if he took some classes same to his own…no, that's not possible, he would remember seeing him around… Naruto, eh?... Funny name…

And then, Sasuke sank in a deep sleep.

-ooo-

**Okay, I've just little bit re-written this chapter since there were a few mistakes… Don't hesitate to tell me about them (there are still waaay too many left I'm afraid), English is not my first language.**

**Also, reviews welcomed!**


End file.
